mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Inspiration Manifestation/Gallery
Prologue Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E23.png|Cakes have a bevy of options. The fair S4E23.png|Foal and Filly Fair, huh? Ponyville has way too many festivals! Pinkie walking with balloons S4E23.png|Hey, it's Pinkie with balloons! DJ Pon-3 at the Foal and Filly Fair S4E23.png|Wonder what DJ Pon-3's got to offer at the fair? Crowd chattering S4E23.png|Excited foals. Sweetie Belle with her parents S4E23.png|Finally! Another appearance by Sweetie and Rarity's parents! Pinkie bouncing S4E23.png|Who needs wings when you can have balloons? Pinkie jumps onto high striker S4E23.png|Bulky came to test his strength. Pinkie's head hits the bell S4E23.png|Ding! Pinkie bouncing in front of Carousel Boutique S4E23.png|Passin' by Carousel Boutique without dropping by, Pinkie Pie? Boutique window S4E23.png Decorations levitated S4E23.png Rarity levitating decorations S4E23.png|Rarity levitating decorations. Rarity making something new S4E23.png Rarity levitates decorations on puppet theater S4E23.png|Sprucing things up as usual. Spike "You're the one making it" S4E23.png|"You're the one making it." Rarity "without the help of one of my dearest" S4E23.png|"Couldn't have done it without the help of one of my dearest." Rarity "You are my favorite dragon" S4E23.png|"You are my favorite dragon." Spike blushes S4E23.png|Awww... Rarity "The hours have been long" S4E23.png|3/4ths of her work was on the boa. Rarity "when we hear those three little words!" S4E23.png|"When we hear those three little words!" Rarity surprised S4E23.png|"This is awful!" Not the three little words she was hoping for. Rarity "Awful?!' S4E23.png|"Awful?!" Claude criticizes the puppet theater S4E23.png|Just look at this. Claude spins the wheel S4E23.png|That wheel lacks the right number of spokes. Claude "It doesn't travel!" S4E23.png|Not to mention Rarity stole a pirate's peg leg. Claude "no room for my puppets!" S4E23.png|The vases make the space even more cramped. Claude "I won't have a traveling puppet theater to use after all" S4E23.png Puppet looking behind S4E23.png|Meghan McCarthy was right! Those puppets are creepy! Spike praising the puppet theater S4E23.png|Spike approves of everything that Rarity makes. Rarity running away S4E23.png|*sob* Spike worried S4E23.png|*sigh* It's not that bad. A lack of inspiration Rarity "simply terrible!" S4E23.png|Rarity on her trademark fainting couch. Rarity weeping S4E23.png|Looks like her current predicament is really affecting her dramatic emotions. Spike "So that puppeteer didn't like" S4E23.png Spike counting with fingers S4E23.png|Wait. How many times did I say "puppet theater"? Spike "You can just contribute" S4E23.png|You can just contribute in a different way Rarity "I suppose I could" S4E23.png|Alternative (scrapped) titles such as "Lesson Zero II" or "The Bedazzling". Rarity "Oh, forget it, Spike" S4E23.png|"Oh, forget it, Spike." Rarity "I'd never have something finished in time!" S4E23.png|"I'd never have something else finished in time!" Rarity covers her eyes S4E23.png Rarity levitating tub of ice cream and spoon S4E23.png|I need ice cream. Rarity eating ice cream S4E23.png|Nom nom nom. Spike looking S4E23.png Rarity "I wanted to leave my creative mark" S4E23.png|"I wanted to leave my creative mark..." Rarity "and I failed" S4E23.png|"...and I failed!" Rarity eats ice cream S4E23.png Rarity "miserably!" S4E23.png|"MISERABLY!" Rarity "And that makes me miserable!" S4E23.png|But not too miserable, because ice cream can't eat itself. Spike thinking S4E23.png Finding a book Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters S4E23.png|The foreboding ruins of the Castle of The Royal Pony Sisters. A part of the library of the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, S4E22.png|An answer to Rarity's predicament can be found in that library? Spike "there's gotta be something in here somewhere" S4E23.png|There's gotta be something in here somewhere. Spike "It's not "who", it's "what"!" S4E23.png|"It's not 'who', it's 'what'!" Spike "in time for the fair?" S4E23.png|"Can I find anything in time for the fair?" Spike "wants to make a creative contribution" S4E23.png|"Rarity wants to make a creative contribution!" Spike "She said I'm her favorite dragon" S4E23.png|"She said I'm her favorite dragon" Spike using rolling ladder S4E23.png|Spike using a rolling ladder. Spike pulls out one of the books S4E23.png|Pulling out one of the books. Spike "help a dragon out!" S4E23.png|"C'mon and help a dragon out!" Owlowiscious hoots while in library shelf S4E23.png|So now Owlowiscious thinks he's a book. Spike sees Owlowiscious S4E23.png Owlowiscious in the library shelf S4E23.png|Twilight's pet in a shelf. Spike moving with rolling ladder S4E23.png|Spike moving with the rolling ladder. Owlowiscious hoots at Spike S4E23.png|Okay, Owlowiscious has now joined the ranks of characters on this show who can teleport offscreen. Spike "It's for Rarity!" S4E23.png|"It's for Rarity!" Owlowiscious hooting while standing on a book S4E23.png A doorway shot of the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, S4E23.png Yet another secret lever thing in the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, S4E22.png|*Click* Spike sees what he just did S4E23.png|Huh? What the book-lever does, S4E23.png|A secret room? A book S4E23.png|This is the "Inspiration Manifestation" spell book. All craftsponyship is of the highest quality. It is decorated with an encircled eight-pointed star. It is made of stone, and menaces with spikes of stone. Spike "What is that?" S4E23.png|"What is that?" Owlowiscious hooting to Spike S4E23.png|"Spike! No!" Spike burning down the lock S4E23.png|Lock, shmock! Spike about to open gate S4E23.png|I'm going in there! Spike may be a baby dragon, but his flames are still way too much, melting the ancient padlock's shackle down into nothingness. Spike opens gate S4E23.png Owlowiscious hooting while Spike enters S4E23.png|"Hooo!" A hidden stairway in the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, S4E22.png The book at the top of the black stairway, castle of the royal pony sisters, S4E23.png|Bathed in evil green light... I should pick it up... Spike sees the book S4E23.png|Spike sees the book. Spike takes hold of the book S4E23.png Spike looks at the book S4E23.png|Okay then...that's it! Backward shot of the hidden staircase at the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, S4E23.png|When you removed the book from the cradle, did you speak the exact words? Spike "What?" S4E23.png|Look, maybe I didn't say every single little tiny syllable, no. But basically I said them, yeah. Spike "it wouldn't be so easy to get" S4E23.png|"...it wouldn't be so easy to get." Spike "And it's covered in spikes, like me" S4E23.png|"And it's covered in spikes, like me." Owlowiscious worried S4E23.png|"Hooo..." Spike climbing down the crumbling stairs S4E23.png|Now what's in here? Owlowiscious hoots S4E23.png|"Spike! Look out!" Spike falling S4E23.png|Spike falling. Spike lands S4E23.png|As if you needed further proof occupants of Ponyville defy gravity Spike reading a book S4E23.png|How can he be that oblivious? Owlowiscious relieved S4E23.png|"Whoo!" Spike "I'm likin' the looks of this one" S4E23.png|"I'm likin' the looks of this one." Spike hmm S4E23.png|"Hmmm..." Spike and Owlowiscious see entrance closed S4E23.png Spike shrug S4E23.png|Sure beats some Indiana Jones parody. InspiRarity Empty tubs S4E23.png|Wow Rarity! That's a lot of ice cream! Rarity sobbing S4E23.png|ANIMATION ERROR: Despite her scarfing twelve cartons of ice cream, Rarity's belly doesn't bloat. Spike calling Rarity's name S4E23.png|"Rarity!" Rarity "Leave me be!" S4E23.png|"Leave me be!" Spike "But I brought you something" S4E23.png|"But I brought you something." Rarity "Unless it's another carton of vanilla oat swirl" S4E23.png|"Unless it's another carton of vanilla oat swirl..." Rarity "word that the festival has been cancelled" S4E23.png|"...or word that the festival has been cancelled,..." Rarity "I don't think I'm interested" S4E23.png|"...I don't think I'm interested!" Spike "It's magic!" S4E23.png|"But it's magic!" Rarity lifting a box of chocolates S4E23.png|"Spike, Precious Scales, I already HAVE magic." Rarity eating chocolate S4E23.png|Wait! Did Spike give her those chocolates? Spike "in time for the fair" S4E23.png|"This should help you think of something in time for the fair." Rarity being presented the book S4E23.png Rarity levitates the book S4E23.png|What harm could possibly happen from a little ol' spell? Rarity reading the passages in the book S4E23.png|Hmmm... Rarity's horn being affected by the spell S4E23.png|*Bzzzzz* Rarity with the spell activating, S4E23.png|The spell activating. Rarity with green magic aura S4E23.png|This aura looks familiar. Spike "Did it work?" S4E23.png|"Did it work?" Rarity "there's only one way to find out" S4E23.png|"There's only one way to find out." Book closed S4E23.png|*fump* Rarity's eyes turn green S4E23.png|That doesn't look good. Design of book transformed S4E23.png|*Shmmm* Much better. Rarity and the beauty-fied spellbook S4E23.png|The book just got Rari-fied. Rarity "and I have!" S4E23.png|"...and I have!" Rarity and the beauty-fied sofa, S4E23.png|So does the sofa. Rarity "you've come through with flying colors!" S4E23.png|"You've come through with flying colors" (don't forget the pink boa!) Spike blushing S4E23.png|Heh... Rarity "We must find the puppeteer right away" S4E23.png|"We must find the puppeteer right away,..." Rarity "with the most fantastic theater he's ever imagined!" S4E23.png|"...so that I may provide him with the most fantastic theater he's ever imagined!" Rarity "Or, should I say" S4E23.png|"Or, should I say,..." Rarity "that I've ever imagined" S4E23.png|"...that I've ever imagined." Rarity keeping the book in her saddlebag S4E23.png|Keep that book safe and sound! Spike sees Rarity walking S4E23.png Claude levitating puppets S4E23.png Claude "come to see the show, I presume?" S4E23.png|"Come to see the show, I presume?" Claude "You'll notice I had to make do" S4E23.png Claude "to produce a functioning theater" S4E23.png Puppets S4E23.png|Good luck sleeping tonight, folks. Try getting these two creeps out of your mind. Rarity "much more to your liking!" S4E23.png|"Much more to your liking!" Rarity grin S4E23.png Claude surprised S4E23.png|Hah...wait'll you see what happens to Ponyville! Spike with the puppet theater S4E23.png Claude "Ah, well" S4E23.png Claude "that was never the problem now, was it?" S4E23.png|"That was never the problem now, was it?" Levitated puppets pulling the puppet theater S4E23.png Claude "this one does seem to travel" S4E23.png|"Oh, well, this one does seem to travel." Rarity smile S4E23.png Rarity sees Spike walking S4E23.png Claude levitating the puppets S4E23.png|"Plenty of room for my puppets!" Claude "in such a short amount of time" S4E23.png Rarity proud S4E23.png Claude "How did you manage to do so" S4E23.png Rarity nervous smile S4E23.png|Hiding book from nosy puppets. Spike "she used a" S4E23.png Rarity "A good designer never reveals her tricks" S4E23.png|"A good designer never reveals her tricks." Rarity grinning S4E23.png|Oh yeah, Rarity knows she's now the coolest. Rarity grinning at Claude S4E23.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake looking at each other S4E23.png Ponies cleaning up S4E23.png Rarity "for being such a dear friend" S4E23.png Spike "My pleasure" S4E23.png Spike "guess I can return it" S4E23.png Rarity "as I'd hoped to do" S4E23.png Rarity using magic S4E23.png Book being levitated from the saddlebag S4E23.png Rarity levitating the book towards Spike's hands S4E23.png Spike about to grab the book S4E23.png Spike fails to grab the book S4E23.png Rarity levitates the book away from Spike S4E23.png Rarity 'then again' S4E23.png Rarity keeps the book in her saddlebag S4E23.png Rarity "You don't mind, do you, Spike?" S4E23.png|"You don't mind, do you, Spike?" Spike "Of course not!" S4E23.png|"Of course not!" Spike waving S4E23.png Owlowiscious standing on the tree branch S4E23.png Owlowiscious eyebrow raise S4E23.png Spike "She'll keep it for a few more hours" S4E23.png|"She'll keep it for a few more hours." Spike "no harm in that" S4E23.png|"No harm in that." Owlowiscious shaking his head S4E23.png Spike walking to the Carousel Boutique S4E23.png Spike knocking on the door S4E23.png|Knock knock! Spike waiting S4E23.png Spike hearing what's happening inside S4E23.png|Huh? Spike gets pushed S4E23.png|There's got to be a lot of dresses in there if that's going to happen! Rarity calling Spike's name S4E23.png|Heeeeeeeeere's Rarity! Rarity levitating Spike S4E23.png Rarity and Spike in the boutique S4E23.png Spike sees all of Rarity's creations S4E23.png Spike "Whoa" S4E23.png|Spike channeling Neo. Rarity crazy smile S4E23.png|Rarity having her Lesson Zero moment. Spike asking Rarity if she's okay S4E23.png|"Are you okay?" Rarity "I've never been better!" S4E23.png|"I've never been better!" Rarity talks about the book S4E23.png|"I've been up all night just creating!" Rarity levitating her creations S4E23.png Rarity presents her line to Spike S4E23.png|"I've completed my fall line for..." Rarity "for the next fifteen seasons!" S4E23.png|The next 15 seasons?! Seasons 6 to 19 confirmed, everypony! Spike "Wow!" S4E23.png|"Wow!" Rarity "this town of ours could use a few beautifying upgrades" S4E23.png Rarity "and with this book" S4E23.png Rarity "You will support me in this endeavor" S4E23.png|"You will support me in this endeavor." Spike unsure S4E23.png|Hmmm... Spike "Of course I will!" S4E23.png|"Of course I will!" Owlowiscious looking outside the window S4E23.png|"Oh, this is not good." Taking "Inspiration" to a new level Rarity and Spike walking S4E23.png Spike "we get a little breakfast" S4E23.png Rarity "No time for breakfast!" S4E23.png|"No time for breakfast!" Spike "because with that book held close" S4E23.png Spike stops walking S4E23.png Rarity far away S4E23.png Spike in the alleyway S4E23.png Rarity "this is exactly what I'm talking about!" S4E23.png|"This is exactly what I'm talking about!" Golden Harvest walking towards the apple cart S4E23.png Rarity green glowing eyes S4E23.png Applejack with an apple S4E23.png Applejack sees cart shining S4E23.png Applejack, Granny and Golden Harvest sees a beautified apple cart S4E23.png Granny "My eyes playin' tricks" S4E23.png|"Are my eyes playing tricks on me again?" Maybe, unless it magically appeared (which it did). AJ "What in rhubarb pie just happened?" S4E23.png|"What in rhubarb pie just happened?" Rarity "Isn't it gorgeous?" S4E23.png|"Isn't it gorgeous?" Spike "It's amazing!" S4E23.png|"It's amazing!" Spike "if she wants you to give all the Apple family carts" S4E23.png Rarity "I don't really think I need to ask permission" S4E23.png Rarity "especially when they're gorgeous ones!" S4E23.png|"Especially when they're gorgeous ones!" Spike "Everypony does love surprises" S4E23.png Rarity "We shouldn't even tell anypony" S4E23.png Rarity "it's me who's behind all the fabulous changes" S4E23.png Rarity giggling S4E23.png Rarity "Won't that be a fun little secret" S4E23.png Spike "three of us?" S4E23.png Rarity points at Spike S4E23.png Rarity points at herself S4E23.png Rarity "and the book, of course" S4E23.png Spike nervous S4E23.png Rarity hugging the book S4E23.png|Now that's what I call adorable. Spike not sure S4E23.png Spike "Of course" S4E23.png|"Of course." Rarity "you won't say a word to anypony" S4E23.png Spike "zips" his mouth S4E23.png Rarity "I knew I could count on you" S4E23.png Rarity with green eyes and magic S4E23.png Rainbow Dash busting clouds S4E23.png Rainbow Dash in the clear sky S4E23.png Rainbow Dash flying in Rarity's dress S4E23.png|Rainbow Dash Always Dresses In Style Rainbow Dash trying to pull dress off S4E23.png Rarity "could use a little more glamor" S4E23.png Rarity "cloud-busting with style!" S4E23.png Spike shrugging "it's just a dress" S4E23.png|Well, she can always take it off. Right? Rainbow Dash sighing, S4E23.png|Yeesh, dresses. Fluttershy pouring birdseed S4E23.png Fluttershy "there you go, Mr. Robin!" S4E23.png|"There you go, Mr. Robin." Mr. Robin exits the birdhouse S4E23.png Fluttershy "don't you look so content" S4E23.png Fluttershy sees flash of green magic S4E23.png Fluttershy, you're lost, S4E23.png|You're lost? Fluttershy looking inside giant birdhouse S4E23.png Mr. Robin in distress S4E23.png Fluttershy "shoe closet?" S4E23.png Fluttershy trying to help Mr. Robin S4E23.png|Who designed the interior of that house? M.C. Escher? Rarity pleased and Spike nervous S4E23.png Spike "probably the most beautiful birdhouse" S4E23.png Spike "not sure how the bird feels about it" S4E23.png Rarity scoffing "what does a bird know" S4E23.png Rarity "what matters is what you think" S4E23.png Rarity grinning at Spike S4E23.png Spike "it's so... 'Rarity'!" S4E23.png Rarity sees something in the distance S4E23.png Spike gets hit with an acorn S4E23.png Spike looking up at Owlowiscious S4E23.png Owlowiscious with wings on his hips S4E23.png|Now Owlowiscious is really ticked off. Spike concerned S4E23.png Foal's birthday party S4E23.png Rarity "adorable!" S4E23.png|"Adorable!" Rarity using magic on birthday party S4E23.png Unnamed foal eating gelatin S4E23.png Gelatin turns into ice sculpture S4E23.png Foals looking at table of treats S4E23.png Treats turn into hors d'oeuvres S4E23.png|Shrimp? In MLP? I thought they were herbivores! If you look closely, you'll see shrimp! Closeup of clown stallion S4E23.png Clown turns into Savoir Fare S4E23.png Rarity "seem to have a proper theme" S4E23.png Rarity "let's do something about that" S4E23.png Spike "stop while you're ahead" S4E23.png Rarity "so much to do elsewhere" S4E23.png Spike uncertain S4E23.png Rarity "one more little thing" S4E23.png|Rarity looks insane. Birthday party mariachi band S4E23.png Concerto, Parish, and Octavia S4E23.png|Octy's back!! Rarity pleased with herself S4E23.png Rarity and Spike leaving the party S4E23.png Pinkie Pie trotting with birthday cake S4E23.png Pinkie Pie in shock S4E23.png|Pinkie Pie? Stunned? Huh... Pinkie Pie shocked by changed party S4E23.png|Pinkie Pie is silenced. That's a first. Out of Control Rarity "simply buzzing with ideas" S4E23.png Rarity and Spike walking through Ponyville S4E23.png Owlowiscious looking down at Spike S4E23.png|Owlowiscious looking down at Spike. Spike "how about you take a break" S4E23.png Spike "give that brilliant mind of yours a rest" S4E23.png Rarity "I'm not going to stop now" S4E23.png Rarity looking at Spike slyly S4E23.png|Don't like the way she's looking at him. Spike with a nervous look S4E23.png|Is she thinking what I think she's thinking? Rarity using magic on Spike S4E23.png Spike in crystal armor S4E23.png|Super fighting robot... MegaSpike! Rarity with a big grin S4E23.png Spike 'accepts' Rarity's gift S4E23.png|This is Mario! Spike is Bowser and Rarity is evil Princess Peach. Spike falls over S4E23.png|"Oomf!" Rarity galloping away S4E23.png Twilight discovers Spike S4E23.png Twilight Sparkle "not you too!" S4E23.png|"Not you too!" Owlowiscious in the background behind Twilight S4E23.png Twilight helps Spike off the ground S4E23.png|"What do you mean not me too?" Twilight "judging by that outfit" S4E23.png Spike "wanted to try out a new look" S4E23.png|One that'll keep the griefers away. Spike falling over again S4E23.png|Whoa! Heavy outfit! Spike smiling at Twilight from the ground S4E23.png|You like? Twilight "have you seen anypony suspicious" S4E23.png Spike lying on the ground "nope" S4E23.png Owlowiscious glaring at armored Spike S4E23.png Twilight searching for something S4E23.png Mayor Mare points Twilight toward the gazebo S4E23.png|It's my mayoral duty... to defer to the next highest authority. Twilight flying to the rescue S4E23.png Owlowiscious gives a stern hoot S4E23.png|What does Owlowiscious think he is? Spike's father? Spike "I made a promise" S4E23.png|"I promised I'd keep this to myself!" Owlowiscious gives an inquisitive hoot S4E23.png Spike "you're right, Owlowiscious" S4E23.png|"You're right, Owlowiscious." Spike worried about his friendship with Rarity S4E23.png|I can forget about having anymore "Sparity" moments. Royal Riff and Berryshine trapped in the gazebo S4E23.png|Oh, of course it's Berryshine. Twilight rescuing Royal Riff and Berryshine S4E23.png|Twilight and the Diamond Town Hall Twilight in front of crystallized gazebo S4E23.png Spike "I can't do it" S4E23.png|"I can't do it." Spike "between the three of us" S4E23.png Owlowiscious hooting angrily at Spike S4E23.png Spike makes a realization S4E23.png|Spike getting an idea. Spike "of course!" S4E23.png|Why didn't I think of this before? Spike telling Owlowiscious his idea S4E23.png Owlowiscious rolling his eyes S4E23.png|*eyeroll* Spike "it's the perfect plan!" S4E23.png|"Oh come on! It's the perfect plan!" Spike looking for Rarity S4E23.png Spike and Owlowiscious hear a commotion S4E23.png Blossomforth and ponies blinded by golden road S4E23.png|MY EYES!!! (Blossomforth can't see.) Spike "I'm thinking she's headed this way" S4E23.png|"I'm... guessing she went that way." Stopping Rarity Rarity with a sinister grin S4E23.png|Okay, now she's really looking evil! Rarity looking out over 'Rarified' Ponyville S4E23.png Spike sneaking up on Rarity S4E23.png Spike reaches for the spell book S4E23.png|Careful, Spike...! Rarity "what do you think you're doing?!" S4E23.png|"What do you think you're doing?!" Spike "basking in your creative radiance" S4E23.png Rarity patting Spike on the head S4E23.png Spike blushing "thanks" S4E23.png Rarity "now where was I?" S4E23.png Spike gesturing toward Rarity S4E23.png Owlowiscious winking S4E23.png|*wink* Rarity "gold-plated rooftops for everypony!" S4E23.png Owlowiscious distracting Rarity S4E23.png|Ugh! Get out of my face, dumb owl! Spike incredibly nervous S4E23.png Spike sneaks up on Rarity again S4E23.png Spike snatches the book away S4E23.png Rarity catches Spike in the act S4E23.png|Uh-oh! Spike stuffs the book in his mouth S4E23.png|As Maud Pie has a good taste in gems, Spike has a good taste in books! Spike swallows the book S4E23.png|So now we know that Spike can swallow a book... whole! Spike with slight indigestion S4E23.png Spike pleased with himself S4E23.png Rarity "benefited from my creative vision" S4E23.png Spike looking hopeful at Owlowiscious S4E23.png Rarity "I'm thinking we go by chariot" S4E23.png Rarity laughing at "Rariot" joke S4E23.png|She's still insane! Spike indulging Rarity's fantasy S4E23.png Spike sees flash of green magic S4E23.png|What the...! Spike in complete shock S4E23.png|"HUH?!?!" Spike next to Rarity's jeweled chariot S4E23.png Rarity "whatever do you mean?" S4E23.png Spike telling Rarity the book is gone S4E23.png Rarity's empty saddlebag S4E23.png Rarity enraged at Spike S4E23.png|"What have you done with my book?!" Spike "it was probably the owl!" S4E23.png Rarity glaring at Owlowiscious S4E23.png Owlowiscious hooting unamusedly S4E23.png|Great, Spike. I try to help you to stop a demonic friend, and then you frame me. Rarity doesn't need the book anymore S4E23.png|Rarity making a realization. That can't be good! Rarity "I can feel its magic" S4E23.png|"I'm so excited! I'm so excited!" Rarity "I'm so excited!" S4E23.png|Rarity channeling Jessie Spano. Spike "I'm so scared" S4E23.png|"I'm so scared!" Rarity conjuring multiple chariots S4E23.png Rarity "there you'll be by my side" S4E23.png Rarity holding Spike close S4E23.png Rarity "hasn't been utterly transformed" S4E23.png Rarity turns tree into crystal tree S4E23.png|Here we see "Nightmare Rarity" admiring the golden pavement and crystal tree. Spike getting desperate S4E23.png Spike stands up to Rarity S4E23.png|Time to stop supporting Rarity, and stand up to her! Rarity "what did you say?" S4E23.png|"What did you say?" Spike telling Rarity the truth S4E23.png Rarity annoyed at Spike S4E23.png Rarity hears the word "awful" S4E23.png|"Awful?!" (again) Rarity's eyes turn completely green S4E23.png Rarity released from Inspiration Manifestation magic S4E23.png Rarity shaking her head S4E23.png Rarity dizzy "what happened?" S4E23.png|The amnesia thing again? What is this? My Little Pony or Days of Our Lives? Spike happy that Rarity's back to normal S4E23.png Rarity looking out toward Ponyville S4E23.png Ponyville 'Rarified' S4E23.png|A terrifying, yet quite nice, view of Ponyville! Rarity in shock S4E23.png|"I did all that?!" Spike remembers the last part of the spell S4E23.png Rarity casting magic in flashback S4E23.png Spike in deep thought S4E23.png Spike "I was afraid to tell you" S4E23.png Spike "I told you the truth" S4E23.png Rarity with hoof around Spike S4E23.png Spike hugging Rarity S4E23.png|The sweetest Sparity moment of the season. Epilogue Golden Oak Library exterior S4E23.png Spike writing in the friendship journal S4E23.png Spike hears Twilight at the door S4E23.png|TWILIGHT: "Spike!" Twilight Sparkle exhausted S4E23.png|"Never, ever, ever..." Twilight Sparkle "EVER" S4E23.png|"...EVER..." Twilight Sparkle closing her door S4E23.png|"...take another book from the library at the castle without asking!" Twilight Sparkle "much better things to do" S4E23.png|"Princess Cadance and Princess Luna have better things to do than to help me clean up Ponyville!" Twilight's head in the pillow S4E23.png|Heavens to Celestia, I'm tired. Twilight Sparkle "that much dark magic" S4E23.png|"Do you have any idea how hard it was to reverse that much dark..." Twilight Sparkle glaring at Spike S4E23.png|"...magic?!" Spike "you don't look so good" S4E23.png|"Wow! You don't look so good." Spike "I'm just being honest" S4E23.png|"What? I'm just being honest." Spike "it's what good friends do" S4E23.png|"It's what good friends do." Twilight Sparkle growling S4E23.png|Twilight still mad at Spike's honesty Promotional Twitter promo Inspiration Manifestation.png|Rarity's changeling for the better (or worse). TV Guide Inspiration Manifestation.png|Is this My Little Pony or Aladdin? Inspiration Manifestation EW promotional image.jpg|Rarity has green magic? This won't end well. Rarity ice cream promo S4E23.png|Rarity drowns her sorrows with her only two real friends...Ben and Jerry. ru:Inspiration Manifestation/Галерея pl:Inspiration Manifestation/Galeria